Various games simulating a horse race have been proposed wherein a game board is provided having a race track printed thereon with the track lanes divided into increments. Game pieces simulating horses are also provided which are movable on the game board incrementally depending upon the roll of dice. Each player has a respective game piece and, in turn, rolls the dice to determine how many increments his or her game piece can be advanced around the track. The player whose game piece crosses the finish line first wins the game. At times, two players' game pieces will land at the finish line but not cross the line; therefore, the next roll of the dice by one of the two players next in turn will determine the winner.
While these horse race games have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, after considerable research and experimentation, the photo-finish horse race game of the present invention has been devised to add further excitement and anticipation to the horse race game so that in case of a photo-finish, that is, two game pieces landing at the finish line, in a dead heat, the winner will not be determined by the person having next roll of the dice, so that each of the two players ending in a photo-finish will have an equal chance to win the game.